


You're scaring me (you should be scared of me).

by hc_whiplashed_ty



Series: NCT maknae shenanigans. [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angry Sex, Barebacking, Body Insecurities, Consensual Underage Sex, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Insecurity, Jealousy, M/M, Markhyuck Summer Fight of 2017 (NCT), Mentions of Masturbation, There's a bit of thigh worshiping at the end cus haechan's thighs are heaven tbh, Unprotected Sex, a bit of Insecure Donghyuck, and sex toys, leader taeyong mom, mark is a bit of an ass
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:07:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25097365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hc_whiplashed_ty/pseuds/hc_whiplashed_ty
Summary: Mark was a bit taken aback but regained his composure rather quickly. He pushed Haechan by his chest with both his hands, making him stumble backwards.“Fuck you, Donghyuck! You’re just jealous because you can’t score even one solo schedule!”Well, ouch.Or.The infamous Markhyuck Fight of Summer 2017.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Original Female Character(s), Mark Lee (NCT)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: NCT maknae shenanigans. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1796641
Comments: 5
Kudos: 176





	You're scaring me (you should be scared of me).

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from "Control" by Halsey.
> 
> So, if you're new to the fandom or you just don't know about Markhyuck's fight in 2017, there's a question in quora that summarizes it really well, so i recommend reading it before reading this shot because there are a lot of references to real events in this fight (rounds lol): https://www.quora.com/What-is-the-infamous-summer-fight-of-2017-where-Mark-and-Doyoung-switched-rooms?q=what%20is%20the%20infamous%20summer
> 
> However as it said in the question, we really don't know what the fight was about and we probably never will, so whatever I say triggered the fight in this shot, it's not real.
> 
> I made a little playlist to gather inspiration to write this cus i'd never written angry sex lol, so here you go if you wanna listen while reading: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/6i8xOIgvENX1teOd92ZsJo?si=rJ_ANgC8QlitC1zSKoIiiw
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> English is not my first language, so I'm really sorry if some ideas are unclear or there are some grammatical mistakes.

He remembered how it started. Of course he did. Or could he really pinpoint it? No, the truth is he didn’t really know what had exactly been the set off of their fight. I mean, they did fight, quite a lot actually, but it had never gotten like this. Ever. 

It seemed to Haechan and everyone else that Mark was on edge. He was so obviously exhausted and he became very irritable thanks to that, so everyone was tiptoeing around him fairly often. Haechan thought that to be bullshit. He also was in two subunits and he wasn’t being a dick everytime they were off camera. Nevertheless, Taeyong reminded him that Mark also had solo schedules which just added up to his tiredness from their group promotions, but this only made him a bit angrier, maybe he was also a bit jealous about that little fact. Taeyong only let him off the hook when Haechan agreed to  _ not give Mark a hard time, please,  _ which was their leader’s way of saying “don’t confront him about it”. However, Taeyong also promised him to talk to Mark if it got too out of hand.

Haechan and Mark had started fighting a lot more while they were promoting Cherry Bomb. They were small fights, but the frequency of them started to increase as well as their intensity.

It was one night in particular that really sticked to mind, though. Haechan was just chilling on his bed in their dorm. He had his headphones on and he was listening to music, he had just taken a shower and he was finally relaxing after a busy day.

But his peace was interrupted when shouting came from their bathroom, it was a bathroom that Mark and Haechan’s room shared with Yuta, Winwin and Doyoung’s room. Mark was calling his name, well, screaming it at the top of his lungs. Haechan walked fast to the bathroom, Mark was standing at the door, his face was flushed from pure anger and the knuckles on his right hand were turned white because of how hard he was grabbing the doorknob.

“What is it?” Haechan’s voice gave away how perplexed he was at Mark’s screaming and intense expectant gaze. 

“You fucking did it again! There’s fucking water everywhere!” Mark pointed at the water on the bathroom floor, it was one of Haechan’s habits that upset him the most, always leaving water on the floor after he took a shower.

It was strange when Mark swore in korean, he usually did it in english and only when he was joking around with Johnny. He must have been really angry with Haechan, which in all honesty was making his anger also start to boil in his own body. 

“Calm down. It’s not that big of a deal. I’ll clean it.” Donghyuck was trying really hard to keep his anger at bay as Taeyong had asked him to.

“You always do this! And I had already asked you not to!”

Haechan clenched his jaw tightly but when he spoke again, he knew he was failing his endeavor. 

“Stop it. I already told you I’ll clean it. Stop being such a jerk.” Haechan started making his way towards the inside of the bathroom but he was stopped by Mark’s hand slapping his shoulder aggressively.

“What the fuck did you just say?”

Mark had never touched him, he had never laid a hand on him or on any of them for that matter. As much as Haechan was shocked at this, his anger overcame him and he took a step towards Mark, doing his best to tower him.

_ Fuck it. _

“I’m saying that you’re acting like a jerk, and you have been acting pissy for a long time now. It’s not our fucking fault all you have to do. So stop acting as if you’re so much better, as if you have the right to treat everyone else like shit!”At some point his voice had gotten louder until he was shouting as Mark had been earlier.

Mark was a bit taken aback but regained his composure rather quickly. He pushed Haechan by his chest with both his hands, making him stumble backwards.

“Fuck you, Donghyuck! You’re just jealous because you can’t score even one solo schedule!”

_ Well, ouch. _

Haechan felt the blood on his veins flood with exasperation. He couldn’t respond, there was a bit of truth to that as well but he wasn’t about to admit it and even if Mark was right, he still didn’t have the right to be treating them like he was, so he also pushed Mark as hard as he could. Mark fought back immediately, grabbing Donghyuck by the collar of his t-shirt and pinning him against the bathroom wall that was also the wall to the hyungs’ room, hard enough that a loud thud could be heard when Haechan’s back collided with the surface. Haechan exclaimed in pain, his breath had been kicked out of his lungs by the force of it.

In that exact moment, a scarily angry Doyoung barged through the door, followed by Taeyong. Doyoung grabbed Mark forcefully by his shoulders, effectively restraining him while Taeyong almost ran to Haechan’s side and put a hand on his shoulder, trying to ease him a bit. Haechan thought about brushing Taeyong’s hand off but he restrained himself from it and tried to breath.

“What the actual fuck is wrong with you two?!” Doyoung looked really pissed off and Haechan’s anger subsided almost immediately.

The times when he had seen Doyoung this angry, it hadn’t been directed at him but now that it was, it was really fucking scary, and even Mark seemed to be a bit embarrassed and his anger was also leaving him fairly quickly. 

“Doyoung…” Taeyong said warningly.

Haechan turned his eyes to the bathroom door to Doyoung, Yuta and Winwin’s room, seeing the other 127 hyungs there. His cheeks turned red from embarrassment and he looked down at the floor, he suddenly felt like crying in that moment.

He heard Doyoung sigh, also trying to calm down.

“I think it’d be better if we switched rooms tonight.” Doyoung said, although Haechan was sure he was mostly talking to Taeyong because he saw on his peripheral view how their leader nodded.

“So… Mark could sleep with Yuta and Winwin, and you sleep here with Donghyuck.” Taeyong squeezed Haechan’s shoulder when he said his name and Donghyuck felt tears start spilling from his eyes.

Yuta and Winwin quickly got in the bathroom and started escorting Mark to their room. Haechan could feel Mark’s eyes on him while he cried silently, but he didn’t look up to try and figure out the emotion in his eyes. Either he was pitying him and feeling guilty or he was still mad at him, whatever it was, Donghyuck didn’t want to know in that moment.

Doyoung went to talk to the others but Haechan really wasn’t interested in what he was telling them. Doyoung closed the bathroom door behind him, leaving Taeyong and Haechan alone.

“Hey…” Taeyong said trying to get his attention, but Haechan refused to look at him. “Come here”, he said instead of trying to coax him to talk.

Taeyong embraced him, Haechan immediately responded by also putting his arms around him. They remained there, Haechan crying silently in Taeyong’s shoulder while his hyung rubbed his back. He was still shaking with quiet sobs when he heard Doyoung come back, already wearing his pajamas, he also started comforting him by petting his hair. The three of them talked a bit until they grew too tired and turned in. Taeyong told him he would talk to Mark later.

The next morning Haechan woke up feeling even more tired than he was when he went to bed the night before.

  
  
  
  
  


Despite Taeyong talking to Mark, things didn’t get any better from there, in fact, they got worse. 

They didn’t have any other fight that turned physical, but they still shouted at each other quite often and Mark would often switch rooms with Doyoung. 

It wasn’t until one time when they were on their way back home from a concert abroad that they decided on a fight in the car that when they got back home they would permanently switch rooms.

Their nightly fights were gone, but they just were continously keeping their distance from each other. They weren’t the same as they were before. 

But it was one question on NCT night night when they were with the dreamies that was the last straw for Haechan. Jaehyun asked a question about a member being a father-in-law, and Mark called Haechan annoying and said he wouldn’t want to get married if Haechan was his father-in-law. It was such a silly thing but it did sting a lot, he tried his best to hide his hurt with a convincing fake laugh but Johnny saw right through it, he even discreetly asked if he was ok. He put it aside until they left the program. Haechan went as far as changing the choreography in the beginning of We Young without telling Mark so he wouldn’t have to touch him on his part. Mark noticed but he didn’t protest, he didn’t even mention it to Haechan.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


When they attended a concert in Jeju, they had a bit of an argument again but this time it was on stage. Haechan told Mark to fuck off keeping the straightest face he could.

They were on the car on the way to the 127 dorms after having dropped the dreamies at their dorm. Both of them were silent but Haechan could see how mad Mark was because of his tightly clenched fists resting on his legs.

The manager told them that the hyungs were out having dinner. Haechan was a bit offended that they didn’t wait for them to come back to go out but quickly understood that they probably needed a break from the two maknaes and their shit.

They arrived at the dorm and when their manager told them he would be back later, they both knew that their manager was gonna join them and they were probably gonna be out drinking and would be out late.

Haechan started making his way to his room without giving Mark so much as a glance. But he still heard the older’s steps behind him as he approached his room.

Ignoring him, Haechan tried to close his bedroom door but Mark pushed it open so hard that he hit Haechan’s hand in the process. Haechan took a couple of steps back, a hiss followed by a little scream of pain abandoned his lips as he took hold of his own hand.

“What the fuck is wrong with you?!” Mark shouted while he kicked Haechan's bedside table, not caring about Haechan’s hurt little scream or the fact that he was rubbing his hand where he had hit him.

Haechan just stared at him, shell-shocked.

“Do you think you can just talk to me like that on stage?!” Mark knocked over a cup with pencils that was on Haechan's desk, with enough force to make them fly across the room and land on the floor. 

“Calm down. Mark, you’re scaring me.” Haechan said in a low and shaky voice.

“You should be fucking scared! Who the fuck do you think you are?” Mark took two long steps towards him and pushed Haechan, resembling a lot how they had fought a couple of months ago.

Haechan fought back despite his shock and fear. They struggled with each other for a couple of minutes, neither of them giving up control.

“Mark, stop it! What is wrong with you?” Came Haechan’s agitated voice.

Mark grabbed him by the collar of his sweatshirt and pinned him to the wall.

They stared at each other for a few seconds that felt like hours. Haechan’s scared but quarrelsome eyes, a bit red from having worn blue contact lenses for their schedule; and Mark’s dark brown eyes filled by slowly subsiding rage and being replaced with something Haechan couldn’t quite figure out.

Mark’s grip on his sweatshirt diminished, his fists slowly easing their strength. They still hadn’t broke the eye contact. Everything seemed to be getting calmer, however their hearts were still beating wildly inside their rib cages. Haechan thought Mark was gonna yell at him or try to fight with him again because the boy inhaled sharply, yet his mind was put at ease in a way when he realized Mark wasn’t gonna fight him again as he felt the older boy’s lips on his own.

_ Lust,  _ Haechan concluded that was what he had seen earlier in his eyes. 

Haechan remained shocked for the first half second of the kiss. Then, he started kissing back almost without realizing. The kiss was fervent and messy. All the weeks of silent treatment, of looking away when the other turnt around when he felt a certain gaze on him, all the unsaid words and unresolved feelings translated into one kiss.

Mark put both his hands on Haechan’s hip bones, drawing his pelvis closer to his own. It was then when Haechan felt a certain hardness pressing next to his own erection. He released a shaky moan and Mark took advantage of his parted lips to slide his tongue on Haechan’s mouth. Haechan was suddenly overly-aware of how hard he was by how his own tongue slid along Mark’s.

Mark was now pushing his pelvis against Haechan’s in slow sensual thrusts. Haechan hissed and broke the kiss when in one particular movement, both their clothed cocks slid perfectly in compass with each other. Mark lowered his head to start pressing wet kisses to Haechan’s neck.

“Fuck, Mark.” Haechan couldn’t quite believe how needy he sounded already.

Haechan started tugging at Mark’s shirt, and when Mark took his top off Haechan had to take a moment to appreciate how muscular he was. He really did have a great body, his own skinny body was nothing in comparison to Mark’s.

Mark lifted Haechan’s sweatshirt and took it off his body along with the t-shirt he was wearing underneath. Before Haechan could say or even think of anything, Mark hoisted him up, grabbing him by his thighs and forcing Haechan’s legs to support themselves on Mark’s hips while Haechan's back rested against the wall, proving just how strong Mark was. Haechan yelped in surprise followed by a loud moan when Mark started to bite along his collarbones, sucking a bit and probably leaving a hickey.

“I’ve been thinking about this for such a long time.” Mark admitted murmuring to his ear. He bit his earlobe, “I want to fuck you.” Mark’s voice was much deeper when he was aroused and it was turning Haechan on beyond imagination.

Donghyuck quickly nodded, eyes shut closed. His arms clutched to Mark’s back when he carried him towards his bed and started kissing him again before pretty much throwing Haechan to the bed. Before getting on the bed, Mark unbuttoned his trousers and quickly stepped out of them. Haechan looked mesmerized at the outline of his cock marked on the front of his boxers and bit his lip looking up at the sly smirk on Mark’s face.

Mark quickly got on top of Haechan, kissing him forcefully.

“Lube?” Mark managed to say in between kisses.

Haechan extended his right arm to blindly try to open the bedside table’s drawer, when Mark caught on what he was doing, he himself opened it and quickly found the already half empty bottle inside.

“Been busy?” Mark asked smiling teasingly.

Haechan shrugged feeling oddly confident while he answered:

“I like to feel good.” He took one hand up his torso, lightly caressing one of his nipples while he bit his lip tauntingly.

Now was Mark’s turn to curse as he lowered himself once again on top of Haechan and started kissing his torso. He licked one nipple as he undid Haechan’s pants only pulling back to get them off of him alongside his underwear. Mark licked his lips seeing Haechan’s slightly tanned cock, just as the rest of his body.  _ Beautiful. _

Haechan felt a bit exposed and insecure with Mark looking at him so intently. Mark must have noticed because he leaned down to whisper in Haechan’s ear.

“Pretty boy.” Mark spoke in english, which just hit differently.

Haechan exhaled a shaky breath before he felt Mark kissing him again. It was a bit slower this time, but no less passionate. It felt a bit more intimate in a way. Haechan was lost in it, that was until he felt the tell-tale pleasure of a fist wrapped around his cock. He threw his head back with a long moan as Mark worked his fist up and down his dick. 

Haechan started feeling around the bed with his left hand in the direction in which he had seen Mark put the lube a couple of minutes before. When he found it, he brought it a bit closer in between both their bodies. Mark was a bit surprised, only then realizing that Donghyuck had grabbed the bottle of lube. He paused his movements on Donghyuck’s dick as the younger boy poured a considerable amount of lube on his own index and middle fingers. He watched perplexed as Haechan’s hand traveled down his body near his cock, his perineum and then the spot he was looking for.

Mark watched transfixed as Haechan introduced both his fingers inside the tight ring of muscles. Haechan was panting and had his eyes shut closed as he worked himself open inch by inch. 

“Fuck.” Said Mark a bit out of breath.

Haechan opened his eyes and Mark had to squeeze his dick for a second when they made eye contact.

“You’re fucking beautiful, Lee Donghyuck.” 

Haechan formed a tight line with his lips, stifling a moan as he closed his eyes once again. He then started fucking himself with his two fingers.

Mark started kissing Haechan’s face intently. His furrowed brow, tasting the slight layer of sweat gathered there; delicately both his eyelids, watching them flutter after; both his cheekbones; and lastly landing again on his parted lips, kissing them and making a way for his tongue to slid inside there once again. He newly grabbed Haechan’s cock and started pumping it diligently again, making the boy below him squirm a bit with pleasure.

"Had you done this before?" Mark asked while moving his kisses to Donghyuck's neck. 

Haechan could only nod, unable to speak properly thanks to Mark's hand on his cock and the pleasure his own hand was providing him. 

He hadn't had sex before properly. He had only received a handjob a year earlier from a girl in his school. But he was actually experienced when it came to playing with himself. He had a box of toys hidden under his bed. It had been easy before to use them regularly when Mark was his roommate, given that he rarely even was in their room. When Doyoung and Mark switched rooms, it had been a bit more difficult but he still used his toys when he had the chance. Haechan knew Mark wasn't a virgin himself, he had told him when he had lost his virginity almost right after his debut with a girl from their school. 

"Can I?" Mark asked when he saw Haechan take out his fingers to pour more lube on them. 

Haechan nodded and when Mark took the bottle of lube from his hands, he added:

"Give me three, I can take them." 

Mark nodded while biting his lip in expectation. He poured lube on three of his fingers and after trying to warm them up a little, he put them to Haechan's butt. 

He had fingered a girl before, he had never fingered an ass. But he figured he should go in slowly, and so he did. It was way tighter than a girl and Mark surprised himself a bit by the moan that left his own lips at the prospect of getting his cock in there in a few moments. 

When Mark's fingers went all the way in, he waited for a few seconds to start doing anything. Haechan brought his face closer to his and started kissing him fervently, it was then that Mark started thrusting his fingers out and in again repeatedly, eliciting a string of moans from Haechan that were stifled by their kisses. 

They went on like that for a while until Haechan broke their kiss. 

"Fuck me. I'm ready." 

Mark could do nothing but nod while taking his fingers out of him. Haechan grabbed the bottle of lube once again while Mark took off his underwear. 

"Come here." Haechan sat on the edge of the bed, coaxing Mark closer with his hand.

When Mark was naked in front of him, Haechan took a hold of his cock and couldn't resist the temptation to lick a stripe along his length.

Mark threw his head back in pleasure and his hands automatically flew up to entangle themselves in Haechan's red strings of hair. 

Haechan started licking the tip of his cock, tasting the sour taste of precome on it. He finally took Mark into his mouth, as much as he could take of him. 

Mark's cock wasn't as long as Haechan's, but it was definitely thicker. Haechan was taking his teeth into consideration, being mindful of them. 

What he couldn't fit in his mouth, his hand covered it. Haechan kept going, he was liking sucking cock more than he would have imagined. He only stopped when Mark said with ragged breaths:

"Stop. I'm close." 

And so Haechan did, he took Mark's length out of his mouth and instead grabbed the bottle of lube again, pouring some into Mark's dick and smearing it with his hands. Their minds never even stopping to think about condoms. 

Haechan laid down on the bed with Mark standing at the edge of it. Mark took both Haechan's legs and hoisted them up his own shoulders. He lined himself on Haechan's entrance and slowly started pushing in. 

Haechan took a deep breath and he tensed a bit after a few inches were in.

"You ok?" Mark asked stilling his movements and sounding worried. 

Haechan nodded and took another breath. Mark was halfway in, Haechan knew that the head of a cock was the thickest part and that was already inside him, but still the rest of it was quite thick. 

Mark saw the way Haechan was fisting the sheets in a tight grip, he grabbed Haechan's right hand, intertwining their fingers. He still wasn't moving. He kissed Haechan again, a bit slower this time to try and help him relax. 

Haechan pumped his own dick a few times, trying to focus on the pleasure rather than the uncomfortable feeling in his behind. 

When he felt ready, he nodded into their kiss, Mark started pushing in again getting what was left of his cock inside Haechan. He finally bottomed out and both of them released shaky breaths and moans. 

Mark kissed Haechan's lips again, waiting for a few seconds to give him time to get used to the feeling before he started moving. 

Haechan broke the kiss when he felt Mark's cock sliding out and in again, moaning helplessly. 

Mark's thrusts were long, slow and defined. Mark was panting into Haechan's neck, drunk on the feeling of fucking another guy's ass. It was so much tighter than a girl's vagina. 

Haechan could see that Mark was holding back a lot by how when he started going faster, he quickly drew in a quick breath and stopped for half a second only to start thrusting in him slower again. Maybe he needed this but didn't want to hurt Haechan taking it out on him. But when he thought about it, Donghyuck didn’t really mind about it getting a bit messy and rough, it didn't feel uncomfortable anymore and it hadn't hurt even once in the whole night. So when Mark started thrusting out of him, Haechan freed his legs from were they were trapped on top of Mark's shoulders and before Mark could ask if he was ok, Haechan wrapped his legs around Mark's hips, forcefully getting him inside him again in one quick, hard and positively delicious thrust that had both of him moaning loudly. 

“Give it to me. Make me feel it.” Haechan murmured against Mark’s ear making the older boy lift his head from Haechan’s shoulder.

When they locked eyes, Haechan saw how intense Mark’s gaze was. It was the same intensity it had when they fought, even if he was sure Mark wasn’t as angry with him anymore, he still could see the frustration and exhaustion Mark had been bottling up for a whole year and a few months.

Mark kissed him passionately again and it was only two seconds later when he felt Mark’s thrusts getting a lot stronger, and they finally broke the kiss when he also started thrusting faster.

They panted in each others mouth as they lost control of the sounds leaving their mouths and how loud they were being. Their bodies were glistening with sweat and Haechan was high on the loud sounds of skin slapping against skin.

Mark wasn’t in an uncomfortable position, however it was a bit hard to keep his pace while his body was ducked as it was, so he picked up Haechan again and walked the few steps it took to get to the desk and put him there. He resumed his pace, but with this new angle Haechan felt him hit his prostate, making him release a pleasured scream. He himself had hit his own prostate a few times while using one of his vibrators, and it had felt amazing but this time it was different because it was someone else that was doing it, it was a lot more intense.

Haechan clenched down on Mark as he felt such a pleasure, making Mark moan loudly as well. With his following thrusts he kept hitting that same spot, automatically keeping that delicious clench on his dick.

“Fuck… I’m close.” Said Mark keeping his same fast pace and hiding his face again in Haechan’s neck when the younger boy threw his head back. He banged his head lightly on the wall but he didn’t even care about it.

Haechan couldn’t even think a coherent thought let alone muster a proper sentence with his prostate being hit constantly. He could only focus on the sensation and the desk rocking with Mark’s thrusts while being banged against the wall.

Haechan felt Mark’s teeth biting tightly into the spot where his neck and shoulder met and he felt the vibrations of his loud moan on his skin followed by Mark’s cum filling his insides. Haechan moaned and brought his arms up to put them around Mark’s back while Mark rode his orgasm out. 

He felt Mark’s lips kiss the sore spot where he had bitten him before and a throaty whine was ripped from Haechan’s lips when he realized how desperate he was to cum too. He sneaked a hand down his front and took hold of his cock, starting to jerk off furiously.

When Mark noticed what Haechan was doing, he batted his hand away and then eased out of him slowly. Haechan felt empty when Mark was out of him, he felt his entrance clench at the emptiness and Mark’s cum dripping out of him. He didn’t have time to dwell on it as Mark got to his knees and took Haechan’s dick into his mouth.

Haechan straight up screamed in pleasure and his legs wrapped themselves around Mark’s shoulders on their own. He didn’t take long to cum, he was sure it had been only a few seconds until he felt an earth-shattering orgasm hit him like lightning, he shook all over as he came in Mark’s mouth. When the aftershocks ceased, Mark took Haechan’s dick out of his mouth. He was still breathing rapidly when he felt Mark kissing his thighs almost lovingly.

“I’ve always loved your thighs.” Haechan heard Mark mumble before the older boy put his mouth to suck another hickey, this one on the inside of his right thigh.

Haechan let out a weak and whiny moan as he felt his body relaxing, suddenly he felt really tired.

Mark got up from the floor and Haechan could see his legs slightly shaking. When they made eye contact, both of them let out a little laugh, Mark looked down a bit shy now, and Haechan could see his best friend in front of him again.

After kissing each other again, Mark helped Haechan get down from the desk, Haechan felt his legs like jelly. They helped each other to Haechan’s bed and passed out from exhaustion almost immediately in each others arms.

Haechan was the first one to wake up later. He didn’t know how much time it had been, and his body felt a bit achy in the best of ways. He looked to Doyoung’s bed across the room, feeling deeply relieved to see it empty, they were probably still out then, and then he looked to his left and saw Mark still sleeping by his side.

He propped himself on his elbows, stretching his neck a bit. He disentangled his legs from Mark’s, which made the older boy wake up. Mark opened his eyes and looked at him, he seemed disoriented but when he looked at Haechan he seemed to remember what had happened before. He smiled at him and murmured a low “hey”.

“Hi.” Haechan cleared his throat after hearing how croaky his voice was. He would have to drink some tea if he wanted to be in shape for next day’s performance. He sat up in bed and winced a bit, he was a bit sore.

Mark was alarmed and quickly sat up as well, putting his hand on Haechan’s forearm.

“Are you ok? Are you hurt? Did I hurt you?” Mark spoke fast, concern filling his voice.

Haechan laughed a bit and turned his head to look at him. 

“Honestly, I’m fine. I’m just a bit sore, but that’s normal.” He smiled reassuringly at Mark.

Mark nodded and they stared at each other for a few seconds before leaning in for a sweet kiss. It was a lot slower than all kisses they had had. Mark cupped Haechan’s jaw while they kissed and Haechan put a hand on Mark’s shoulder. 

When they broke the kiss, their faces stayed close to each other.

“Hey… I’m sorry. About everything. And you were right, I shouldn’t have been taking out my problems on you guys. I even did it with the dreamies…” Mark deflected his gaze before continuing and let out a sad laugh. “I guess I’m not that good of a leader as Taeyong hyung is.”

Haechan tutted and grabbed Mark by his nape.

“Of course you’re a good leader. You were just having a hard time. Leader or no leader, no one can deal with all you were feeling alone. Just… don’t go through it on your own, yeah? You know you can talk to me.” Mark wasn’t looking at Haechan while he spoke but he nodded at the end. Haechan kissed his forehead, lovingly. “And there was still some truth to what you said to me, anyway.” Mark looked at him quizzical. “I… was a bit jealous. That you were getting solo stuff.” Haechan shrugged a bit awkwardly.

“You’ll get them too. Of course you will.” Mark rushed to say. “You have an amazing voice, you’re a great dancer and may I remind you that you once were better at rapping than me?” 

  
This made Haechan laugh a bit, but he still nodded.

“And went you get them and you feel overwhelmed, you can come to me too, ok?”

Haechan nodded again as they smiled at each other.

“Is your hand ok?” Mark asked grabbing Haechan’s hand that he had hit with the door.

Haechan had actually forgotten about that but when Mark pressed on the spot he had hit, he winced a bit feeling how a bruise was forming. Mark’s eyes looked guilty so Haechan rushed to say:

“It’s fine, you’ve made it up to me. Let’s just put some cream on it.” Haechan bumped his shoulder playfully to Mark’s and smiled reassuringly at him, making the older one nod still a bit insecure and feeling sorry.

They kissed for a bit after that until Haechan thought it was getting too disgusting to lay there with dried sweat on his body and cum on his ass.

He got up to their bathroom being followed by Mark. But he saw a note laying on Doyoung’s bed. Frowning, he got closer and picked up the yellow post-it from his pillow.

_ I’m guessing you’ll want to switch rooms again, you gits. _

Haechan chuckled and caught up with Mark who was already checking the temperature on the water in the shower. Mark pulled Haechan closer and started kissing him passionately. Haechan smiled into the kiss thinking how Mark probably wouldn’t mind them getting water on the bathroom floor this time.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks a lot for reading. Btw, I'm working on you guys' ideas you left in the first part of this series. As well as my trans!Donghyuck fic. I also have a few ideas about how to proceed with this particular part of this series and what followed with the Summer Fight.
> 
> Stay safe!!


End file.
